The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Facial recognition systems have developed, allowing identification of characteristics and identities of individuals from a single image. While facial recognition continues to become more reliable, there still exist challenges to achieving reliable determinations and a certain amount of errors in facial recognition are expected. In particular, one challenge that continues to result in facial recognition is physical and other difference detectable differences in individuals of different races or skin tones that may not be properly compensated for in facial recognition systems.